


SHHH...

by Ckonny_Nickole



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckonny_Nickole/pseuds/Ckonny_Nickole
Summary: Poco a poco, tu respiración con la mía.Shhh, no le digas a nadieCuando cae la noche, él es mío. Solo mío.MenChara
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Kudos: 2





	SHHH...

**Este fanfic está escrito en primera persona.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tu atractivo difícil de creer.

Al principio pensé que era un espejismo provocado por los litros de alcohol invadiendo mi cuerpo.

Pero esa excusa barata hace tiempo dejó de tener efecto en mi conciencia.

Sentados uno al lado del otro. Las miradas conocidas sobre nosotros y las voces de sus dueños diciendo cosas triviales.

Todo eso es solo un extra.

—Escuché que Sakura te rechazó otra vez, Charasuke — Tu simplemente te encojes de hombros mientras le das un trago a la cerveza que descansaba desde hace rato en tu mano.

—Hombre, esa gatita solo se hace la difícil —Aseguras a Shikamaru como si nada pasara mientras tus dedos buscan los míos por debajo de la mesa. Tu mano presiona la mía buscando el contacto prohibido que escandalizaría a toda la audiencia presente.

Oh sí. Porque esto es un secreto.

—Siempre dices eso, ya acepta que no le gustas.

—¡Me desea!

—¿Así como tú a ella?

—Por supuesto.

La seguridad en tus palabras nunca ha logrado escandalizarme y sé que odias no poder apreciar una reacción disgustada en mi rostro. El puchero que adorna por unos segundos tus tentativos labios me lo deja claro.

Lo siento, me gusta cuando actúas como un criminal que busca ser castigado brutalmente por sus actos. Sin dudas, quiero ser el juez que decida tu condena.

Tu sonrisa cómplice me advierte lo inevitable. Tu también lo quieres.

Nuestras manos enlazadas. No es suficiente.

—Hey, Menma. Ya dile a Charasuke que deje su patético coqueteo con Sakura o un día de estos podría terminar en el hospital.

Tus ojos negros me observan tan atentamente mientras presionas con más fuerza tu mano sobre la mía.

Oh claro que sí, voy a castigarte, esta noche.

Te daré lo que quieres, así que solo espera.

—Él es el que se lo busca —Respondo cortante, porque las palabras sobran en esos momentos.

—No tiene nada de malo —Replicas caprichoso — Mientras más se resisten, más fascinante se vuelve. Me gusta así.

¿Por qué pones esa expresión confundida cuando separo nuestras manos escondidas? Estas comenzando a hablar demasiado.

¿Seguro que el que se hace el difícil no eres tú?

El ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas blancas me incita a tomarte, ahora mismo. La suavidad de la tela de tu pantalón es tan tentadora.

—¿Y qué pasa con Hinata? —Dice entonces Kiba ajeno a la atracción rodeando el ambiente.

Simplemente me encojo de hombros al tiempo que mi mano llega al premio en medio de tus piernas.

—Deberías intentar darle una oportunidad, Menma. Ella está loca por ti.

—Lo sé.

—Él lo sabe —Afirmas con malicia y yo acaricio en respuesta con el pulgar el bulto que sé que comienza a calentarse tímidamente poco a poco.

—¿Entonces? —Insisten nuestros amigos.

Abres la boca para decir algo, pero simplemente la vuelves a cerrar queriendo reprimir el gemido que te provocan mis dedos acariciando sobre la tela.

—No me interesa —Respondo con tranquilidad — Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¡Hombre! ¡¿Qué puede ser más importante que una mujer?!

¿Qué pasa con ese brillo en tus ojos? Te vuelves audaz rápidamente cuando te emocionas. Ahora no soy el único tocando descaradamente al otro.

Me gusta tu mano traviesa sobre mi entrepierna. Lo quieres, ¿Verdad?

Las preguntas insistentes caen sin obtener respuestas de mi parte. No las necesitan.

El trago que yacía olvidado sobre la mesa frente a mí se vuelve necesario. El alcohol vuelve todo más interesante.

Me levanto sin decir nada más y tú me sigues. Siempre has sido bueno fingiendo por lo que no me impresiona tu capacidad para inventar excusas.

El frio de la noche se siente tan bien en el rostro. La oscuridad de las calles, tan perfecta para ocultar los secretos.

Tu mano vuelve a su posición anterior y las mías buscan tu parte posterior.

El camino a casa se vuelve corto de esta manera.

Nuestras bocas encontrándose dejándonos llevar por la seguridad que provocan cuatro paredes rodeándonos.

Poco a poco, tu respiración con la mía.

Shhh, no le digas a nadie

Cuando cae la noche, él es mío. Solo mío.

Él, que siempre insiste en que nadie es digno de tenerlo en su poder, se entrega a mí.

Todas las noches, cuando el sol se oculta y la juguetona luna ilumina la calle.

Tu lengua con la mía, nuestras respiraciones mezclándose.

No le digas a nadie. Es nuestro secreto.

—Menma, Menma...

—Mierda, Charasuke.

Repite mi nombre con tu seductora voz que gime sin control.

¿Dónde están tus frases ingeniosas que hace a las chicas sonrojarse? Cuando estás conmigo, pareces olvidarlas.

Cuando estas absorto en el placer, tu lengua se vuelve incapaz de pronunciar palabras tiernas. Tan picante.

Dímelo al oído, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tan fuerte lo quieres?

—Agh... así... ¡Menma, dios!

Esta parte de ti que nadie más puede ver, me excita tanto. Sé que lo sabes sin que tenga que decirlo.

Tu mirada pendiente de mis movimientos. Déjame complacer tu insaciable cuerpo.

—¿Te gusta así?

—N-no preguntes - ¿Por qué?

Tus uñas rasguñando mi nuca, es tan excitante. ¿Duele? Sé que te gusta de todas formas.

Quiero ver lo más profundo de ti sometido esta noche. Todas las noches.

—Date la vuelta.

Aquí en mi cama, nadie más puede tenerte rozando sus sábanas.

Tus caderas desesperadas buscando que mi cuerpo llene lo más profundo de tu ser. Es una reacción tan adorable a mis ojos.

—Así... aprietas tan bien, joder —murmuro en tu oído mientras mis oídos se llenan de gozo al escuchar tus gemidos complacidos.

—No... no te detengas, cariño.

Me encanta la expresión que pones cuando te vuelves un desastre. Tu cabello siempre perfecto luce despeinado y pegajoso por el sudor.

El Charasuke mentiroso que engaña a las mujeres pierde su atractivo al lado de esta versión tuya.

En el día quieres seducir inocentes buscando llenar tu ego de halagos e ilusiones que no temes despreciar cruelmente.

En la noche, tus gustos cambian. Te gusta ser seducido por la única persona que esperas realmente recibir un halago.

—Me gustas... Menma... —Dices. Tus dientes presionando la carne de tus labios son como un hechizo que me obligan a querer besarte y reemplazar tus blancos dientes por los míos — Menma me gusta —Repites en medio de una penetración perfectamente lubricada.

Tus piernas enrolladas alrededor de mi cintura permitiendo que siga destrozando tu interior. Tan suaves, tan calientes.

—A mí no me gustas.

Aprietas más fuerte que antes y sonríes como un masoquista que disfruta del dolor dulce que le recorre el cuerpo.

—Oh... —Exclamas decepcionado, pero tu sonrisa me dice que solo estás jugando — L-lastima.

Eres tan bueno con las mentiras como también lo eres descubriéndolas.

Tú puedes ver a través de mí.

—Dijiste que te gustan los que se resisten —Te recuerdo y tú sueltas una carcajada que muere en tu garganta al ser reemplazada por un gemido provocada a la estocada que eriza tu piel y obliga a tu espalda arquearse.

—Oh si... cariño... —Mencionas extasiado presionando los párpados con fuerza — Me encantan porque me recuerdan a ti.

Lo sé. No eres bueno con las indirectas. Por eso siempre logro descubrir tus verdaderas intenciones.

Eso me gusta.

El orgasmo aproximándose es tu debilidad. Siento tu cuerpo temblar.

Te vuelves débil ante el placer.

La forma en que desesperadamente buscas mi consuelo es demasiado irresistible.

Mis brazos rodeándote mientras nuestras caderas siguen moviéndose coordinadamente. Tus líquidos salen manchando nuestros vientres. Tu interior contrayéndose ansioso por ser llenado.

—Charasuke... —Lo llamo. Los oscuros ojos vidriosos y nublados de placer parecen atravesarme con atención — Tu también-

—Shh —Me callas. El dedo índice presionando mi boca con suavidad es una invitación — No lo digas. Es nuestro secreto.

Si, que nadie lo sepa.

Solo nosotros dos. Que nadie sepa que te amo.

Shh, es nuestro secreto.

Porque de noche me perteneces.


End file.
